


Auras and Fields

by AltraViolet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Present Tense, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltraViolet/pseuds/AltraViolet
Summary: Rodimus asks Drift, "what's the difference between an aura and a field?"
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Auras and Fields

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic idea I pitched to the 2019/2020 DriftRod zine. I didn't get in, but I still wanted to write it. I've made it a little more sensual than what I would've sent the zine. It's not a fully fledged/plotted fic, more of a short exploration of an idea. Enjoy!

Rodimus is lying on the berth, one arm over his face. He is sizzling from his recent surf through an asteroid belt. There are little pits in his plating where space debris collided with his body. There are wavy marks in his paint from nebula flashes and solar flares. Drift sits between his legs, soaking in the heat radiating from Rodimus's body, reading a data pad. 

Rodimus mumbles something. The sound breaks the comfortable silence of the room.

It was a question, though Drift didn't catch it. He looks up over his data pad. Rodimus has shifted his arm just enough to reveal the corner of a smile and the blue of one eye.

“What?” asks Drift.

“I said, 'I saw a thing outside today that made me wonder: what's the difference between an aura and a field?'”

Drift sets the data pad down. He turns to face Rodimus. “Field energy is electrical. It comes from the circuits. It's amplified by the energon moving through the lines.” He runs a hand along the top of Rodimus's thigh. 

Rodimus's field hitches. He pulls his arm away from his face.

Drift traces the seam of Rodimus's thigh up to its edge. He dips his fingers into the joint of the hip. He touches the taut cables winding around gears and the tiny little biolights feeding into the transformation joint. 

Rodimus shudders. “Mnn...”

Drift _just_ ghosts his fingertips across Rodimus's interface panels, then moves quickly up to the biolights of his torso. He traces them, slowly, one by one. “Look how your energon pulses beneath the glass,” Drift murmurs. Rodimus's field thickens; it clings to Drift's plating with desire. “Energon is the place where the circuitry and the life force mix.” Drift moves his hand up to Rodimus's chest and flattens his palm against it. “The aura resonates from the _spark.”_

Rodimus gives him a sly smile. “What does my aura look like?”

Drift tilts his head, studying the area around Rodimus. “Your aura is radiant. A sunburst of yellow with orange. You feel happy. You feel safe.”

“Anything else?” Rodimus asks as he pulls Drift closer. His plating is warm and his eyes are bright.

“You're h- _mmph.”_

Drift's reply is lost to a kiss.


End file.
